


The spirit known as Jack Frost

by Ztupii



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ztupii/pseuds/Ztupii
Summary: A collection of oneshots that just come to me after see the movie, Maybe I don't end all the 10 oneshots but I do my best.





	The spirit known as Jack Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Here I'm I, I am nostalgic, I just saw again the movie recently and ideas come to me so I'll post all of them in this place. 
> 
> So, We Start with Manny...
> 
> Why Manny did not talk directly to Jack in the film?

Man in the moon feel like a fool he just bring back to life a child, oh Dead will be furious if he is not right now, but fairly it was an xpress decision his soul is powerful but more important his heart is kind. 

Jack could be a great guardian with the right guidance, he is sure of it. But he was foolish and arrogant, after all he, with all his extraordinary powers, think that he could bring a dead child back to life without problems but he was wrong HE WAS SO WRONG.

First Jack is now a winter spirit, Jack just got a power that was not given by Manny.

So he fast as the boy rise tell him "Now your name is Jack Frost"

Second the boy got amnesia, AMNESIA. For the golden age, he just fucked up. So Manny tried to talk with the boy again but something went wrong or jack was ignoring him.

Oh no…

The next years Manny spent all the time he got trying to figure out why jack could not heard him.

First he thought talk with him through others, with help of mother nature, who is still mad at him. But when she tried to pass his message, Jack refuse wanting Manny talk to him directly, so mother nature twist and taught him as a winter spirit. Traitor

Second he tried through the guardians that was even worse, North did not notice his messages, tooth was so busy that the only thing she got was "winter spirit with white teeths", bunny... after '68 accident that could turn bad and then sandman come with the nice surprise that he actually talk to Jack frost but deny to pass any message reasoning that it would bother jack.

So every spirit go on jack in their own way but everyone of them see him as an adult. So the child fake his age, because he thing look like an adult would help him to be accepted among spirits.

And when he try to help and warn the other spirits about how young Jack is, mother nature misunderstand and punish Jack. 

So it was Man in the moon stuck there, unable to talk with the younger of his spirits and feeling guilty every time jack mess up because he is a child, a loneliness child, who was thought in an adult world in his own. And he is just doing what lone children do, and Manny, also, is there alone to blame himself and see how all spirits including himself were utterly useless when it is about Jack.

Then when everything look lose, pitch come to the picture… and helps Manny in a incredibly way, the only way that man know… being a insurance.

And then Jack finally become the guardian what he was supposed to be from the very begin, finally got guidance and most important finally with a family. Yea in the end everything goes right…

Thank you very much Pitch.

**Author's Note:**

> I mess up a little with movie and my smallest known of the original books. 
> 
> But if in the movie they change Jack's origin story, Why not change the reason why Manny did not communicate with him? 
> 
> At first I though "To keep Jack safe" but then I fell in love with the idea of everything being a big mistake and unfortunate series of miss understandings
> 
> And now I will be sponsoring my friend's campaign "With Voice and Vote" because left kudos and don't comment, is like unexpectedly said "I like ya" and runway.
> 
> And that is cute but also unnerving :(


End file.
